Overheard
by Iva1201
Summary: What would have happened if Scarlett knew about Melanie's second pregnancy sooner? Would she have realized that she liked her sister-in-law before it was too late? And what about Rhett? Would she have discovered her love for him before he left her?
1. Chapter 1

**Overheard**

**Part 1**

_A/N 1: I am deeply sorry to disappoint my HP readers but this is a Gone with the Wind fanfic. I promise that I work on HP pieces too._

_A/N 2: GWTW belongs to Margaret Mitchell and her heirs. This piece is a fanfiction contribution to honor the great characters of her creation, not taking in account any of the sequels (I don't find Scarlett accurate and have not yet had the chance to look at the others). The story plays after Bonnie's death (early summer 1873 by my estimation) but before Melanie taking ill and dying (most likely middle of autumn 1873). I work with the book universe, so Wade Hampton and Ella Lorena are present and shall play a major role here. _

_I am not a native speaker of English. If there is a native GWTW fan willing to beta read this piece, please, let me know._

}}o{{

_Atlanta, late summer 1873_

Ella Lorena Kennedy was waiting for her mother and brother Wade in front of the tailor's shop, watching the workers place the iron rails for horse-drawn trolleys called tramways in London and horsecars in New York as Uncle Rhett had once told her and Wade. She was actually supposed to wait inside of the shop but the small girl found the tailor's shop boring when the clothes made were not meant for her or her mother. Mother's dresses especially could be very exciting and Ella was looking forward to the time when she would be old enough to wear clothes like that. For the moment, mother wore black, black and black again and Ella found that boring too and was not particularly happy that her own clothes were now white or gray with black trimming.

All could have been so very different if only Bonnie hadn't jumped. But she had, died and was buried next to Ella's father at the Oakland cemetery and Ella and her mother had to wear all those terrible clothes. Even Ella's hat had black ribbons – and there she so very much longed for green or pink ones that she found much prettier!

It was Bonnie's fault that she couldn't have them. Bonnie had also made Uncle Rhett like her better than Ella and buy her so much nicer things! Ella was envious of her little sister, thinking that she was as good as Bonnie – perhaps only less brave. But she couldn't very well help it that she feared horses, could she? They were so huge and had so big teeth! But maybe if she would try and befriend one, Uncle Rhett would like her as he liked Bonnie and would come home more often? Ella missed her stepfather dreadfully and was willing to try anything to get him back home.

Yes, she decided finally, she would caress the horse that was bound in front of the neighbor store. She would prove to everyone that she was brave enough! Ella slowly walked towards the horse, her arm outstretched and her eyes wide with fear. Finally, she stood in front of the huge animal and tentatively petted it. The horse observed her calmly as if nothing could disturb it and Ella widely smiled. She had done it! She reached with her hand up once more to assure herself that it wasn't just an accident and touched the horse's nose. Again the horse just patiently looked at her and she happily clapped her hands just in front of the horse's nose.

It is hard to say if that low sound disturbed the horse. More probably, the animal reacted to the much louder sound of falling metal behind its back when one of the workers stumbled beneath the weight of a newly delivered rail. Be it as may, the horse whinned, tried to rear and his nose first hit shocked Ella's arm and then the horse bit her. Ella finally managed to jump back and with loud, heartbreaking cry ran back to the tailor's shop.

}}o{{

Scarlett knew she wasn't the best of mothers, but she did care for her children no matter what Rhett ever had to say about her parenting skills. She had loved little Bonnie and deeply mourned her loss and she had really wanted the baby she had miscarried those two sad years ago. Now, Bonnie was dead too, the four-year-old little body buried close to Charles's and Frank's graves at Atlanta's Oakland cemetery to remind Scarlett even more of the many faults and misfortunes of her life. Her third husband was ruining himself in front of her eyes meanwhile and she absolutely didn't know what to do to stop him.

Doctor Mead's advice to give him another child to pull him out of his misery was all nice and good – but no matter how much Scarlett was willing to comply with that idea, Rhett clearly wasn't at all interested in such help from her side. The only effect of her bedroom's door being now invitingly open all nights long was – by the infrequent occasion of Rhett spending his night at home – Scarlett's ability to hear him coming home, more often than not supported by Pork's massive body and always drunken. She didn't need to see the once proud Rhett like that – the mere hearing was enough to nearly break her already crushed heart.

If she would think it might help, Scarlett was willing to apologize for all the rash words she had said to Rhett after Bonnie's death. But the few times her eyes met Rhett's blank dark gaze in the shadowed corridors of their monstrous house, the luxurious Swiss _chalet _that was supposed to make the whole Atlanta envious of her fortune!, made Scarlett understand that Rhett wasn't interested in her apologies any more than in her bed. As things stood, her husband wasn't probably interested in anyone's bed, not even Belle's, his apathy all consuming. But that didn't stop Scarlett to feel jealous of the brothel owner on occasion, especially when she spotted Watling in her store, eying Scarlett with unwanted compassion.

After Bonnie's death, Rhett stopped to care not only for his reputation and Scarlett, but he also seemed to forget about Wade and Ella, a fact that made the two children feel very uncomfortable. Once Mammy had left for Tara, their strict mother and kind-hearted but eternally busy Aunt Melanie were the only close people remaining in their lives. Grief-stricken Scarlett, dreadfully missing her two more beloved children, for once noticed their despair and decided to make one more effort to get closer with them.

Therefore, it was Scarlett who accompanied Wade and Ella to the town in the late August 1873 to get Wade new clothes for the upcoming school year and not their stepfather or one of the darkies belonging to the family as the people would have expected. It was hence also Scarlett who heard the despaired cry of Ella's when the horse the stupid girl had attempted to pet in front of the tailor's shop bit her and Scarlett again who as first saw the suddenly bloodied arm of her remaining daughter. Not thinking that she particularly cared for Frank's daughter until that moment, Scarlett felt her heart stopping at the sight and rushing to Ella, she found herself whispering comforting words of love and care to her girl.

Several members of the Old Guard that happened to wander around at that moment couldn't quite believe their eyes, seeing the proud Scarlett Butler kneeling in the dirt of the tailor's porch and tending to her injured, sniveling daughter. Even less of them were sure that they really saw the uncaring woman tenderly gathering Ella in her arms and carrying her in the direction of Doctor Meade's office, instead of first finding the owner of the horse and telling him off in front of everyone and asking for financial compensation as they had half-expected. No, this unknown Scarlett Butler only turned her head to see if Wade Hampton followed and continued to whisper to Ella that everything would be alright.

The scene shocked the present honorable inhabitants of Atlanta so much that they rather unhonorably forgot to offer the young mother help with carrying her injured child. But Scarlett might have declined their help anyway – for the first time ever really caring for the ginger-haired girl in her arms and not quite willing to be robbed of the sudden closeness to her child.

Truth be told, Scarlett didn't even see the people around her, neither the honorable Old Guard members, nor the new people of Atlanta – and she really didn't notice a red-haired someone on the opposite side of the street. Belle Watling on the other hand saw her and all the happening quite clearly and opted to tell the whiskey-intoxicated Rhett what had happened as soon as she would get back to her place - or Rhett would be sober enough to understand her.

}}o{{

Doctor Meade's office occupied the front room of the first floor in the Meades' house, the windows of the office facing the hot and busy street. Thankfully, the adjoined waiting room, where Scarlett took seat with frightened, still slightly bleeding Ella on her lap and nervous Wade on her side several minutes after the tailor's shop incident, had two windows that led into the shadowed garden, ajar behind the long curtains so that the room remained comfortably cool and airy even in the summer heats.

Betsy, the Meade family's black maid Scarlett had known since she had moved to Atlanta during the war and who had once taken care of small Darcy and Phil Meades, let them in and announced that the doctor was having tea with his wife in the garden but she would summon him for Scarlett immediately, despite the doctor had a free afternoon that day.

While the elderly maid slowly walked to fetch the doctor, Scarlett leaned back in her chair and gritting her teeth together, she forced herself not to cry behind the woman to move faster. No shouts had ever worked with Mammy and Scarlett very much doubted that she would have more luck with Betsy faithfully working for the Meades since long before the war. No, one was to preferably remain on good terms with the old servants of the traditional families if they ruled the house with an iron fist as Mammy or Dilcey did.

When Scarlett pursed her lips together in a badly hidden frown and forced her suddenly rigid body deeper in the uncomfortable chair in an attempt to stay calm, her surprisingly stern expression unintentionally made her children believe that she was angry with them. Ella bit her own lips to stop her tears and Wade's eyes wandered all over the waiting room just not to meet his mother's surely mad gaze. The boy had teased his little sister over her fear of horses a couple of times and now thought that mother surely knew and blamed him.

The abruptly silenced room made Scarlett conscious of distant sounds of silverware and china clinking and a quiet conversation deep in the Meades' garden. Mrs. Meade was apparently listing names of helpers for one or another social function of one of the Old Guard's associations and judging by the occasional scratching sound that accompanied her soft words, she was simultaneously writing down the names or making notes. Scarlett recognized all the names despite the distance but she really started to listen only when Mrs. Meade mentioned Melanie.

"Melly Wilkes will certainly be a darling and shall appoint it with the Lady Harpists to play for us by the occasion," Mrs. Meade said satisfied and Scarlett thought to hear the quill being inked again.

Mrs. Meade was likely about to note Melanie's name when the doctor interrupted her. "Mrs. Meade, don't count on Miss Melanie attending any of the functions in the upcoming months."

"Why ever would Melly not attend, Doctor? She doesn't miss any of our little events, unless Ashley, Pittypat or Scarlett are ill. They are all alright, aren't they? Captain Butler is certainly broken by the loss of the little girl but Scarlett seems to have gotten over the death of that small darling rather fast." Scarlett frowned upon hearing these words but since Mrs. Meade didn't go on in that direction, she forced her annoyance aside.

She wanted to know what was wrong with Melly and Mrs. Meade was likely to pull the information out of her husband much faster than Scarlett could ever dream about, even if she would do the impossible and ask the doctor about a conversation she had overheard. Ellen would surely roll in her grave if her daughter crossed even that line. Thankfully, Mrs. Meade continued with her inquiry. "And Ashley and Pittypat are just how they always are – I spoke with them both at the concert on Saturday. India is thankfully visiting Honey, so Pittypat could join Melly for a change."

"And have you also noticed Miss Melanie's and Ashley's looks, Mrs. Meade? She looks positively happy and he very much ashamed these days and I sadly know only one reason why they would look like that."

"Doctor?" Mrs. Meade asked curiously and Scarlett couldn't help it but secretly thank the other woman for the question. She really wanted to know the answer herself.

"I think Miss Melanie is with child, Mrs. Meade," doctor Meade said, his voice suddenly sad. "And as much as it pains me, since I like the girl very much, the baby is likely to seriously harm if not kill her. But, Mrs. Meade, you are to keep this secret..."

Before the doctor could finish, old Betsy finally reached the elderly couple and asked the doctor to come to the house and see the injured little patient. The doctor excused himself by his wife and hurried to the house, giving Scarlett just a few moments to compose herself.

Ellen had taught her daughter that listening in on others' conversations was very rude and if one unintentionally happened to hear something not meant for his ears, he had to pretend that it had never occurred. But Scarlett's mother never mentioned how difficult this pretense might be when one had overheard something as serious as Scarlett just had. _Good Lord, if it was true and Melly was with child what Scarlett was to do? Both old doctor Fontaine and doctor Meade were certain that another baby would kill Melanie – and Scarlett suddenly knew that she didn't want Melly to die. How could Ashley touch her if he knew what would happen? How could Ashley do it to her, Scarlett, when she didn't have anyone else in the world?_

Before Scarlett could ponder more on the problem, the old doctor appeared in the room, interrupting her musings. "Scarlett," he greeted politely, no matter what he really thought about her and bowed to the girl on her lap, "and Ella Lorena. Betsy tells me that the ugly horse bit you. Will you come with me now so that I can have a look at the wound, my dear?"

The girl on Scarlett's lap nodded at the kind words of the old doctor and let Scarlett help her up while the doctor opened the door to his office. Commanding Wade to wait for them, Scarlett led her daughter behind doctor Meade.

}}o{{

_A/N: The construction of tram line in Atlanta in 1870s is mentioned here (remove the spaces): _

_http: // roadsidegeorgia . com / city / atlanta03 . html. _

_To find out more on 19__th__ century Atlanta's Oakland Cemetery visit _

_http: // www . oaklandcemetery . com / history . html._

_A gallery of photos of 19__th__ century mourning clothes with a few pics of dresses for small girls like Ella (I thank to PrincessAlica for her helpful hint) is here:_

_http: // 19thcenturyartofmourning. com / 19th_century_mourning_clothing. htm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Overheard**

**Part 2**

_A/N 1: I am impressed. I have been writing fanfiction since 3 years now but never before was any of my fics greeted with such enthusiasm as here. If you continue to pamper me like that, frankly, my dears, I won't give a damn about my HP fans and I will write for you. (-:_

_Quite seriously now: I thank you for all your kind support. It means a lot to me, especially since I am new in this fandom._

}}o{{

Aunt Pitty's house stood merely two houses away from doctor Meade's residence and Melly's house was just across the yard from Pittypat's. When Ella noticed they were going to walk pass her aunts', she unashamedly begged Scarlett to stop by so that she could show the two women her white bandaged arm with five stitches and pride herself on being brave and not crying at all when the doctor tended to her injury.

Usually, Scarlett would tell her off and would rush her home with a vague promise that they would visit aunt Melly another day and aunt Pittypat when India finally moved away. India living with Pittypat gave Scarlett a good reason not to visit the old silly woman and sadly for the old Miss robbed Pittypat Hamilton also of Melanie's more welcomed visits. Today, however, Scarlett knew that India was out of town and consequently, Scarlett was inclined to behave generously. She nodded her agreement to Ella's pleading to both Ella's and Wade's astonishment.

In reality Scarlett was not acting unselfish at all. Truth be told, she only really needed to see Melanie and confirm for herself if Doctor Meade's words were true or not. Pittypat might know something too, though the family usually told her any news as the last one. If doctor Meade was right, Scarlett would need to find a way to hinder the new catastrophe that was threatening her and her family. _Melanie couldn't die. Not if Scarlett lived and had any strength left to prevent it. _

They reached Aunt Pittypat's garden and Ella opened the gate and ran to the porch where the old lady rested in the August heat, lazily waving her fan and sipping on lemonade. When Ella appeared on the porch, the old Miss nearly dropped her glass with shock – Scarlett and her children sadly hadn't visited her house much since the incident on Ashley's birthday's afternoon two years ago. Then Pittypat noticed the white bandage on Ella's arm and fainted, dreading another tragedy.

Scarlett berated herself while she and the summoned servants worked on reviving aunt Pitty. _Such a stupid idea to have let Ella enter the porch first and present her injured arm!_ The fragile old lady did not take Bonnie's death well and seeing another of her adopted great-nieces harmed must have given her a shock. The injury shook after all even Scarlett who's core was hardened by the many misfortunes of her life and who appeared – not only to the Meades – to have gotten over Bonnie's death unnaturally fast. Scarlett herself knew that it wasn't true but there was no point in trying to explain her dry eyes to the old inhabitants of Atlanta – grandma Fontaine had been right there all those years ago.

}}o{{

After Pittypat had fainted at the mere sight of Ella's bandaged arm, Scarlett decided not to ask her if she knew anything about Melly's supposed pregnancy. Melanie understood people better than Scarlett ever did and was likely not to mention anything distressing before her and Charles's old aunt.

Scarlett with Wade and Ella each took a glass of lemonade, the children chattering about their early afternoon shopping – disappointed Ella was strictly forbidden to go into details of her visit at doctor Meade's by both Scarlett and even sterner Uncle Peter.

Scarlett was uncomfortably reminded of the previous summer when India had also been visiting with Honey and Rhett and she visited Pittypat with all three children. She suddenly again greatly missed Bonnie but forbid herself to think about her now. She would not cry in the open. Especially not when there was another disaster that was about to approach her family and she needed to remain strong.

As soon as it was possible while keeping the decorum, Scarlett thanked Pittypat for the lemonade, excused herself and marched her children over the yard to Melanie's. Ella didn't really need this second visit, Pittypat had pitied the girl quite enough in Scarlett's eyes, but Scarlett still didn't have her answer. Having a reason to visit Melly without delay was excellent and Scarlett unashamedly decided to use it.

}}o{{

"Scarlett, darling, what a nice surprise!" Melanie greeted when Dilcey let Scarlett and her children in. A sincere delighted smile was gracing the familiar heart-shaped thin face as Melly stood up, her hands holding some sewing. On the table before her, there lay a basket with Beau's clothes, some of them now too small to fit the just nine years turning boy.

"Good afternoon, Melly," Scarlett nodded with a pretended smile, her calculating green eyes on the basket. She knew that Wade and after him Beau had wore some of the clothes inside several years ago and that they were far too small now. Suppressing the forming frown over the contents of the basket, Scarlett charmed a cheerful smile – she couldn't ask Melanie openly but either her sister-in-law would tell her the expected news herself or Scarlett would pull them out of her in her own way. For the start, she would tell Melly about her own children. Melanie loved to speak about children, so the subject was likely to lull her before Scarlett decided to attack and drag the information out of her.

The green eyes smiled directly at Melanie now, showing the just discovered genuine friendship towards the frail woman and safely hiding the threat of Scarlett's anger if Melanie had indeed allowed herself so much as to become pregnant when she very well knew what the new baby would do to her.

When Scarlett spoke, her voice was kind and caring – a sound that would alert Rhett that his wife is up to something, but simultaneously a sound that soothed Melly more than anything else in the world could have done, except maybe Ashley's caress. Scarlett so very much deserved to be happy and Melanie was glad that her _sister_ managed to recover from the darling Bonnie's death at least as much as to smile over her remaining children's doing.

"I am sorry to come unexpected as this, Melly, but Ella had to see her favorite aunt. She was a very brave girl today – yes, Ella, dear, you were indeed and mother is very proud of you!" Scarlett turned to the blushing Ella for a moment, smiling slightly – partly out of pretense, but surprisingly feeling she cared for the girl too. Unknown to her, the apparently insignificant smile made both the children fear their mother less and like her more than before.

Melanie answered to Scarlett's words with a simple smile of her own, holding Ella on her lap with one hand and playing with Ella's curls with the other. Despite being painfully bitten earlier that day, the girl seemed to be happier than in months and Melanie was relieved that things apparently were going better in the Butlers' household.

"She fought a huge horse at the tailor's porch, earning herself five stitches at Doctor Meade's – and she really wanted you to see her bandage," Scarlett continued, for some reason sounding proud of Ella. Seated in Melly's worn armchair, she found she didn't understand herself but for the moment it didn't matter. She would worry about it later – now she needed to know what was happening with Melanie so that she could step in if it was necessary.

The other woman was now inspecting the bandage and priding Ella. "Such a big wound, darling! Did it hurt when doctor Meade made those stitches?"

Scarlett couldn't help it but remember Melanie speaking in similar tone with the soldiers in hospital during the war. Melanie really had the talent to calm people and made them feel better, children especially – a gift Scarlett envied her for. In the past since the wounded soldiers had always looked up rather to the ordinary, child-like Melanie than to her, the belle of three counties, who was the one who wanted to dance and flirt with them and generally be admired, and now because she hoped to prove Rhett incorrect.

She was better mother than Rhett thought and took care of her children. She hadn't pampered them, true, but they had enough food and toys and clothes – and that was the really important thing. Her children liked Melanie better than her, she knew and for an umpteenth time thought that it wasn't just – but one couldn't really compete with Melly for children's love. Melanie simply had the gift to easily befriend them, something Scarlett had never tried to find in herself. Scarlett suppressed a sigh.

When she started to listen to the conversation again, Scarlett noticed that Ella had managed to tell her aunt most about the visit at doctor Meade's in the meantime. Good so, Scarlett thought, not particularly willing to relive the moment when doctor Meade had uncovered Ella's still bleeding wound, deliberating it from Scarlett's provisional bandage and saying that the wound would need some stitching and Ella's mother might help him as nurse.

When Ella had looked at her with wide eyes, Scarlett reluctantly confirmed that she had helped doctor Meade with the wounded soldiers during the war together with aunt Melly. She earned herself an admirable look from her daughter but a gentle cough from the doctor's side reminded her that Melly was the more dedicated caretaker while she tried to flee the blood and pain most of the time, later in the war feeling sick just from the sight or smell of the hospital.

Promising herself that she wouldn't become ill, not when nursing her own daughter, Scarlett caressed Ella's face and finished quite honestly, getting rewarded by an approving look from the old man: "Mother was not a very good nurse back then, Ella, not like aunt Melanie but I promise that I am much better now. Is it alright if I help doctor Meade?"

Back at present, Ella Lorena was just finishing her story: "...and mother helped doctor Meade, aunt Melly! She held the instruments and bandages for him. Doctor Meade said that she helped him also in the war and you too. You were so brave!" Ella gazed at Scarlett, and then looked back at Melanie, her eyes wide with admiration. Her quieter brother, almost forgotten for the moment, was proud of having such a brave mother (and aunt) as well – as proud as he had been of Uncle Rhett when his stepfather told him that he had served in the war.

"And I didn't cry at all, aunt Melanie! Doctor Meade gave me some lauda-, lauda-, laudamum, it was sweet and it didn't hurt at all then." Ella was smiling proudly.

"The medicine is called laudanum, darling, and I am very proud of you. You are a brave girl, Ella!" Melanie smiled at the girl on her lap and caressing the girl's hair, she shared a compassionate look with Scarlett. It was one thing to help doctor Meade and the other medics during the war, when they had felt with the wounded but were not personally involved, and yet another thing to help patch together your own child, especially after another child of yours had recently died.

"Your mother was very brave, too," Melanie added, gently smiling at her sister-in-law over the ginger head of the girl.

Scarlett blushed, unexpectedly moved by the kind words. _That was typical Melanie. Praising Scarlett no matter if she deserved it or not and standing on her side whatever had happened. No, Melanie, who had always thought the best of Scarlett, however undeserved it was, and helped Scarlett in the worst times of her life couldn't die. Scarlett would do her best to hinder it. _Firmly promising herself to find a way to save her sister-in-law and learn to appreciate Melanie's kindness, Scarlett donned a smile and said, for once genuinely grateful to the other woman: "Thank you, Melly."

}}o{{

_A/N 2: We shall meet Rhett in the next chapter or the chapter after that. It all depends on Melanie's willingness to share her secret. (-:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Overheard**

**Part 3**

_A/N 1: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am very happy that you are enjoying this piece of mine. If you would spot any remaining mistakes, please, let me know._

}}o{{

The moment of understanding gone, Scarlett's eyes again fell on Melanie's sewing. _The baby. She had to find out if Melly was with child, _Scarlett remembered and was searching for the best way how to get the answer out of the ever shy Melanie. _Not directly, no – but there must be a way._ _Pity she had been so harsh with Melly when the other woman found out she was pregnant with Beau. But Melly said she understood Scarlett back then, finding her sister-in-law even a noble reason why not to share her joy. _

_At that time, Melanie sought Scarlett's advise and experience with the first pregnancy; now the two of them shared experience with three other births and one miscarriage. That might be enough for Melly to feel experienced, _Scarlett thought, not particularly happy about her finding since it meant that Melly herself would not approach Scarlett this time until it was too late.

_Melly quite likely helped also by other births, _Scarlett suddenly thought, _not that Scarlett had paid much attention to her many charitable engagements, or in the very least she probably knew quite a bit about them from Mrs. Meade – or Dilcey. _Dilcey!_ The woman used to be midwife at the Twelve Oaks, for heaven's sake, how could Scarlett have forgotten about that? If someone knew what was happening with Melanie, then it was very probably her. Scarlett could bet that Mammy also knew about her pregnancies as one of the very first, no matter when she (or Ellen) actually told her._

_Good that I am so much kinder to the darkies than white people, _Scarlett rephrased Pork's old statement in her mind and stood. "Melly, would you mind if I looked at Dilcey for a moment? Her Jonas has just turned nine and I wanted to give him a small present." Scarlett didn't lie this time, there was really a set of new if simple clothes for Jonas at the Emporium. But at any other time, she would simply hand her birthday present (mostly clothes) to the boy when Beau celebrated too.

Dilcey's boy was after all only some two or three weeks older than Melanie's son and they grew up together. Since a year now, Jonas was running small errands for Ashley, delivering a letter or note here and there. Dilcey kept saving his small earnings for the time when he wanted to learn some handicraft or, as she smiled time to time, when he decided to marry. Thanks god the boy was nothing like Prissy, Scarlett often thought, a bit envious of Melly that she got the better share of the family. Although, Pork was worth Prissy's weight in gold.

Just as Scarlett had expected, Melanie answered to her request with a friendly smile. It clearly hadn't occurred to her that Scarlett had never told Dilcey about her presents for Jonas in advance or if it had, she didn't think anything bad about it if Scarlett wanted to change her habit now. "Not at all, darling, go, please." Melly said simply. "I shall enjoy Ella's and Wade's company while you speak with her."

}}o{{

When she was married to Frank, Scarlett sometimes helped Melanie and Dilcey with cooking for Melanie's soirées. Had Pittypat's Cookie come too, Melly's small kitchen was overcrowded and Scarlett often hated to be forced to be there, so that Ashley and his and Melanie's guests got the best refreshment available.

At that time, Scarlett was thankful that the Wilkes' hadn't enough money to host people often, well aware that the occasional feast was widely provided by the guests themselves. Melly would invite them and they, if they could, would surreptitiously send food early on the day of the gathering. More often, however, only tea was served at Melanie's and Scarlett lively recalled how she had thought that she would not invite any guests herself until she could afford it.

Stepping in the familiar tiny kitchen now, Scarlett shivered with a sudden regret. Today she had the money and the most luxurious house of them all but the Old Guard still preferred to meet at Melly's piteous house. When Rhett stopped to support her friendship with the new people of Atlanta and Scarlett noticed that it suddenly was only she whom the old cats regarded with repel, she found herself incredibly lonely.

After the scandal on the day of Ashley's birthday, Melanie became her last link to the old times, a link that she was about to loose forever now. Scarlett swallowed a threatening tear – never before it had occurred to her what all Melanie meant to her. And now, when she was finally discovering it, she was likely to soon be robbed of the invaluable friendship.

_Dear Lord, please, I promise to be very good, please, don't take Melly from me yet! Dear Mother of God, I know I have sinned and probably will again, but be merciful, I beg you._ Scarlett repeated the old mantra, hoping against hope that just this time – because Melanie was so good – her prayer might be heard out, better forgetting that Ellen had once been considered just as kind and generous as Melly – and died because of that.

"Miss Scarlett?" Dilcey asked when the younger woman stood in front of her too long without uttering a word. Dilcey just finished peeling peas and was about to start cooking the soup for dinner but she thought that Scarlett wanted to speak with her first. "You wanted ter speak wid me, Ma'm?"

Scarlett came out of her reverie at those words and briskly nodded. "Yes, Dilcey, I wanted to speak with you. I told Miss Melly that I am telling you what is Jonas's birthday present this year, but I think you know that I got him a new pair of clothes already. But if Miss Melanie asks, this is what we spoke about. Now, Dilcey, you know I have just been at doctor Meade's. He said something and I would like to know if it was true or not. I think you might be the right person to tell me."

Dilcey slightly blushed at the praise. No matter what white people said about Miss Scarlett, she agreed with Pork that the young woman was good to them. "I'm gwine do my bes' ter answer you, Miss Scarlett," she nodded.

"Right then," Scarlett took a deep breath. "Doctor Meade said he thought Miss Melanie was with child, Dilcey. I...," Scarlett stuttered and abruptly stopped speaking. She would need to explain her fear to Dilcey, otherwise even the family's darkies would soon see her as the white Old Guard did.

"I fear for Miss Melanie, Dilcey," Scarlett said finally slowly, hoping that she had selected the right words. "Doctor Meade said once more that she might die if she indeed was expecting. Do you know if he was right, Dilcey? Do you know if Miss Melly is truly with child?" Scarlett found herself practically begging, taking Dilcey's great hands in her smaller ones and squeezing them pleadingly. "Dilcey, please, do you know anything?"

The older Indian-Negro woman eyed her oddly, as if she very well knew how Scarlett used to feel about Melanie. Then, however, Dilcey probably decided that Miss Scarlett this time really had Miss Melanie's best interest at heart and replied. "No'm. Doan you fret yo'seff, Miss Scarlett. Doctah Meade is a kint man 'cept he a man. I seen many lak Miss Melanie. She ain' gwine die, Miss Scarlett."

Scarlett's eyes widened in dread. Dilcey had not yet confirmed her fears but her words spoke volumes about that time's usual women's opinion about men meddling in midwifery. _But Melly, with all the books she had read, would trust doctor Meade more than a midwife, wouldn't she?_ Scarlett though desperately, once more looking straight at Dilcey. "But she is not with child, Dilcey, is she?" She asked and had to bite her lips to cover her anxiety.

Dilcey looked at her with tolerant compassion. White women sometimes didn't understand. "Yes'm, Ah think Miss Melanie wid chile." 

}}o{{

Scarlett stumbled back to Melanie's sitting room, her hope that Doctor Meade was wrong shattered. She longed to cry at Melanie in frustration, to demand an explanation of this foolishness out of the other woman. But as Scarlett entered the sitting room, the children, Wade and Ella as well as Beau and even Jonas who both had obviously returned home in the meantime, were sitting on the floor around Melanie who looked like some queen holding her small court, no matter how worn the armchair was she was seated in and how out-of-date were her clothes.

Melly was reading out of Peter Parley's Tales and the children were clearly enjoying the read in her kind, melodic voice. _"...In the evening Montezuma returned to visit his guests, with the same pomp as in their first interview, and brought presents of great value not only to Cortez and his officers, but even to the private men. A long conference ensued, in which Cortez, in his usual style, magnified the power and dignity of his sovereign._

_Next morning Cortez and some of his principal attendants were admitted to a public audience of the emperor; the three following days were employed in viewing the city, the appearance of which was so far superior to any place the Spaniards had beheld in America, and yet so little resembling the structure of an European city, that it filled them with surprise and admiration..."_

Melanie spotted Scarlett and for a moment stopped reading, smiling at her sister-in-law with such kindness and love that Scarlett had to turn her eyes away in shame. She hoped that Melanie hadn't noticed her strange behavior and quietly find herself a seat in the corner of the room, for once contently listening to Melly's read.

She was very much reminded of the calm evenings back at Tara in the happy days of her childhood. Ellen would finish her daily work and they would summon themselves for the evening prayer. After that Ellen would take a book and read to them just as Melanie was doing now. Scarlett suddenly recalled how very much she liked those evening readings and listening to Ellen's voice. And all of sudden she also understood what the children and the Old Guard saw in Melanie.

She was another Ellen, the true Southern lady that Scarlett had always longed to be but had never found the time, patience and virtue to become. The war might have taken the Wilkes's plantation and money but Melly still lived Ellen's life. And as Ellen, Melanie too was to depart Scarlett much too soon. Trying to stop her tears, Scarlett once more became aware of Melly's voice...

"_...Mexico, or Tenuchtitlan, as it was anciently called, is situated on some small islands, near one side of a large lake, which is ninety miles in circumference. The access to the city was by artificial causeways or streets, formed of stones and earth, about thirty feet in breadth. These causeways were of considerable length: that on the west extended a mile and a half; that on the north-west three miles, and that towards the south six miles. On the east, the city could only be approached by canoes..."_

}}o{{

She must have dozed off, since the next thing Scarlett knew was Melly's soft hand caressing her cheek and Melanie whispering: "Wake up, darling, it's almost dinner time. You must go home now, so that Captain Butler doesn't worry."

_Melanie was quite likely the single person in Atlanta who didn't know or decided not to believe where Rhett was spending his nights these days,_ Scarlett thought annoyed, but as she looked at Melanie and recalled her fear to loose her, her eyes suddenly watered. To cover the true reason, Scarlett said, quietly complimenting to Melanie: "You are so good with the children, Melly."

And, typical Melly, the other woman found once more a very different meaning behind Scarlett's words. "Oh darling, you think about dear Bonnie and the baby you lost, don't you? I know it won't be the same but you and Captain Butler can have another baby. It would help you both to heal I think, darling. Children are life renewing itself, Scarlett dear, and I think you don't have to worry you wouldn't like the new baby because Bonnie died. She will always remain in your heart, darling, but there is place for all the children you will ever have..."

"How..." Scarlett stuttered, timely stopping herself not to cry at Melanie: _How do you know if you only have Beau? _

But Melanie understood nevertheless. She smiled and somewhat hesitantly took Scarlett's hand and lay it on her still flat stomach. "Please, forgive me that I haven't told you sooner, darling, but I wanted to be sure first. Ashley and I, we are going to have another child, Scarlett. Please, don't scold me about that, darling, I promise to take a very good care of myself. It will be alright, please, don't cry, darling..."

Scarlett hadn't found it in herself to shout at Melanie, not when the other woman spoke to her as she did and reminded her so much of Ellen. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears to stop. When she again looked at Melanie, she said: "You better take _the best care_ of yourself, Melanie Wilkes, or I shall not know myself! I am not going to loose you and you are not leaving Beau and Ashley here. You are going to Doctor Meade the first thing tomorrow and you will do whatever he tells you. If he tells you to spend the following eight months in bed, Melanie Wilkes, that's just what you are going to do. And I don't want to hear a word about your Sewing Circle, the Orphan's Home, the Graves of Our Glorious Dead or any other association you are member of!"

When Scarlett stopped her rant here, as she was slowly becoming out of breath, and once more looked at Melanie, she was astounded by Melly's look. The other woman's face lit up and Melly searched for her hand to squeeze it. "Oh Scarlett," she whispered, "I never knew you cared so much. Thank you, darling." And Melly tightly hugged her sister-in-law and kissed her in embarrassment blushing cheeks.

}}o{{

_A/N: The excerpt from Samuel Griswold Goodrich's "Peter Parley's Tales About America and Australia" (original 1829 version was title__d "__Tales of Peter Parley about America") _

_was taken from Gutenberg project's site: _

_http: // www. gutenberg. org / files/ 16891/ 16891-h/ 16891-h. htm._

_You can read more on American 19__th__ century children's literature e.g. at _

_http: // www. merrycoz. org / kids. htm _

_(included is a diary of a New York little girl from 1849-50 or adoption adverts). _

_I am aware that Goodrich speaks (mildly) against slavery __at several places in his book. Since his tales however were read in 19__th__ century American schools and I thought Melly would see the book's educational value, I let her read it. Also, Goodrich's works were mostly published in antebellum years, so I am of the opinion that they were accepted also in the South._


	4. Chapter 4

**Overheard**

**Part 4**

_A/N: Right then, the first chapter with Rhett in. Hmm, I think I got him right, but you tell me! (-: As always, if you spot any remaining mistakes, tell me. Finally I have to say that this is sadly the last chapter I worked on during Christmas. The next ones will therefore be coming likely slower. )-:_

}}o{{

Belle kept her promise and told Rhett what had happened at the tailor's porch earlier that day as soon as the man woke from his whiskey-induced slumber. Since this happened only several hours after the incident, Rhett became immediately annoyed with her and downing a mug of strong coffee to arrive home in somewhat presentable state for Ella's (and Wade's) sake (Scarlett could go straight to hell), he angrily swore not to come back to Belle's damned house ever again. Belle Watling shook her head in mild amusement. She had heard similar words from the man several times in the past but from experience knew he didn't mean them.

Mounting his horse and riding to the monstrosity he had gotten used to call _Scarlett's house_ in his mind, Rhett berated himself for not having payed any attention to his stepchildren in the past few weeks. Scarlett was not suited to take care for them, especially not when Mammy had left for Tara. Rhett might have fathered neither Wade Hampton nor Ella Lorena but he did care for them – deeply. As much as Bonnie's death had shattered him, he shouldn't have stopped to care – not when the children had beside him only _the sorry excuse of mother _now.

Rhett reached the Peachtree Street house short after the dinner was served, surprising the servants by his exceptionally sober state. When he entered the dining hall, it was nevertheless he who was startled – Scarlett had Ella on her lap and was feeding her, while the girl's right arm rested on her tiny chest, tightly bandaged. Wade sat on Scarlett's right side and unexpectedly appeared rather comfortable in his mother's company. Rhett's eyebrow wandered up in disbelief.

"Good evening," he said to break the strange spell – although he understood that what he had seen had not been an act as soon as his eyes met Scarlett's green gaze astounded by his presence. His wife clearly didn't expect him that evening, a fourth place at the table not set. A moment later, the surprise in the green depths of her eyes disappeared and strangely made place to gratitude and – was it hope? Rhett broke the eye contact in doubt.

He pulled out a chair and let the servants bring china for him and serve him the meal. For the rest of the dinner, he made an afford to speak with the children, eventhough it hurt as hell not to have Bonnie around, and admired Ella's courage. For the first time in weeks, Ella and Wade went to bed feeling that the world was becoming alright again, their mother and Uncle Rhett both caring for them again.

The two adults remained sitting in the dining hall after Prissy took the children to bed. At first, they were silent, neither looking at the other. Then, Scarlett feeling as a frightened child and deeply grateful for Rhett's presence in the house that night said, her voice becoming angrier with each new word: "Melly is expecting. I will kill the coward Ashley for doing it to her as soon as I will set a hand on him!"

Rhett looked at her, his astonishment over her bad-mouthing of the saint Mr. Wilkes and rant on behalf of his wife only badly hidden. _Did she envied Miss Melanie because she slept with Ashley Wilkes again and she, Scarlett, haven't had yet the chance? _And then Scarlett shocked him even more – _had she not hated Mrs. Wilkes? _As impossible as it appeared, Scarlett seemed to care for Mrs. Wilkes – but Rhett wasn't prepared to believe her and he certainly couldn't trust her upcoming words after all the years he had known his wife and her feelings towards Ashley Wilkes and Miss Melanie.

"I cannot lose her, Rhett, not now," Scarlett whispered, "and doctor Meade and old doctor Fontaine were so certain that another child would kill her. What am I going to do?" And the hard woman he had thought not capable of tears any longer, not when she hadn't cried over Bonnie's death as far as he knew, broke in front of him, sobbing over her supposed hate of her sister-in-law and lost illusions about Ashley Wilkes.

}}o{{

Scarlett continued to cry, her elbows on the table and head resting in her hands, and Rhett finally pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to her. "Here, Scarlett," he said, his voice guarded, as if not wanting to get involved. "I am sure you don't have any of your own. I don't recall you to have one at hand whenever you have been upset."

When Scarlett took the fabric and blew her nose out, Rhett sighed and asked: "Now explain to me once more what exactly is happening. Am I correct to assume that your honorable Mr. Wilkes couldn't stand his enforced celibate any longer and disappointed you by sleeping with Miss Melanie and getting her with child?"

Scarlett looked at him, but instead of getting angry as he expected, she only looked sad. "Don't be ugly, Rhett. Melly will die if it is true and you know how much I like her. Ashley is a coward if he slept with her – but you, men, are all the same – you just care for your fun..." Several more tears escaped her eyes and she raised Rhett's handkerchief to wipe them.

"Halt for a moment, Scarlett," Rhett stopped her tiredly, before she could start speaking again. He still had the impression that she was envious of Melanie Wilkes in the first place, despite she probably also truly feared – as unthinkable as it was – that the other woman might die because of Ashley's unfaithfulness towards her, Scarlett. But if he came home only to listen to yet another tirade on behalf of Mr. Wilkes, or possibly against him – the difference didn't matter much to him, Rhett found out, he could just turn on his heel and return to Belle's.

"You can complain all you want about men's lust for sex, Scarlett," he said when the upset green eyes met his, "but you know very well that I am not interested in hearing _my wife, Goddammit!,_ speaking about her jealousy of her lover under my own roof. Do me a favor and leave Mr. Wilkes out of this conversation as far as it is humanly possible, _Mrs. Butler._ You wanted to tell me about Miss Melanie, I believe, and while I have sadly never noticed that you would care for her, I am perfectly willing to listen to all you have to say about her and this unfortunate situation. You may start with telling me if she indeed is with child or if you only suspect she might be because you somehow found out that _dear Ashley_ was unfaithful to you."

The mocking way Rhett pronounced his last words with strangely had a calming effect on Scarlett. She folded the borrowed handkerchief, straightened up with all dignity she could summon, and with hands on her lap and a frown on her face, said coolly: "I couldn't care less about Ashley's faithfulness to me. All I care about is my sister-in-law, whom I dearly love, _no matter what you think,_ and who is likely to die because her husband wasn't man enough to not touch her when he knew what another pregnancy would do to her. I am sorry that you are not able to see it the same way."

Scarlett stood, desiring to leave the room as fast as possible. The bastard Rhett was not going to help her; he obviously wasn't even about to tell her he felt with her and was sorry for Melanie. Tears again threatening to overcome her, Scarlett secretly bit her lip to not show him how upset she truly was and taking a deep calming breath, she said: "If you would excuse me now, Rhett, it has been a long day and I really need to go to bed."

What she truly needed was a glass of brandy but she was not going to take it with Rhett in the room. Summoning all strength left in her, she took her first step towards the threshold of the dining hall, secretly hoping Rhett might stop her – but the man simply stared in front of himself, acknowledging her leaving by a single nod and a rough: "Good night, then, I suppose."

Scarlett somehow managed to get out of the hall and climb up the stairs, running only on her mantra – _I am not thinking about it now. I will think about Melly tomorrow. I cannot think about her now. Now I wouldn't be able to stand it. I will leave it for another day._

She reached the upper floor and was about to walk towards her bedroom, fully intending to shut the door behind her back and lock it this time, so that if she would cry, Rhett wouldn't hear her. But before she made even a single step towards the door of her sanctuary, her eyes fell on the nursery and she remembered little Ella and her bandaged arm. _She would just look if the girl and Wade too slept alright,_ Scarlett thought and let her legs walk her towards that room.

}}o{{


	5. Chapter 5

**Overheard**

**Part 5**

}}o{{

Scarlett sat next to Ella's bed in the nursery, her hand clutching the much smaller unbandaged hand of her daughter. Ella and Wade were both soundly sleeping and Scarlett found that the sound of their calm breathing was working like a soothing balm on her frayed nerves. Never before had she really understood what it was the other women had about having children. For her, with the exception of the baby that had never been born perhaps, getting children meant only feeling sick for months and destroying one's figure in the process. The resulting baby was primary another mouth to feed.

She had started to feel differently with Bonnie, but despite she cared for Ella's and Wade's well-being ever since they had been born, she saw now clearer than ever that she hadn't been such a parent to them as she had dreamed about when she had pictured her bright future back at Tara. But so much had happened since those carefree days of her childhood! _Who would have thought that she would consider Melanie Hamilton her best friend one day? Or that she would hate Ashley Wilkes because he got her sister-in-law with a child that might kill her? _

Scarlett couldn't help it but giggle over the absurdity of the situation, the laughter more nervous than anything else. Yet even the nervous giggles soon died out and made place to new tears. Yes, Melanie was with child and Scarlett, firmly holding the hand of her small daughter as it was some anchor that would not allow her to drown in despair, suddenly understood why Melly wanted the new baby so badly now that Beau was turning already nine. But the understanding hurt even more than the sorrow before, since Scarlett now also knew that no matter what Doctor Meade would tell Melly, she wouldn't have the heart to force her to get rid of the child she wished so much, even if the doctor would by any odd chance approve of it in such a specific situation. Not that Scarlett thought so, for children were sacred to all the medics she had ever met, and she met quite a few during the war.

}}o{{

When Scarlett left the room and he wasn't forced to pretend anymore for the children's sake, Rhett helped himself to a glass of whiskey and slowly downed it, staring in the empty fireplace. _Mrs. Wilkes was pregnant then and was likely to die in the next few months. What a chance for Scarlett to finally get her wish and marry her beloved Ashley! But why the pretense that she cared for Miss Melanie? _Rhett frowned in thought, recalling Scarlett's late habit to leave her bedroom's door wide open at night. _Could it mean what he thought? Had his wife finally lost her obsession with Ashley Wilkes? _

Rhett shook his head, barking out an ironic laughter. _Yes, it would be very suiting his darling wife to fix herself on yet another man in her life that didn't love her, not anymore in any case. If it was true, Rhett was even prepared to believe that she really, finally, recognized Miss Melly's worth. Pity she started to care for both him, as it seemed, and her irreplaceable sister-in-law only when it was too late! That again would be like her, the spoiled belle of three counties. _

Rhett stood, refilled his glass and with some nostalgia raised the tumbler to Scarlett's portrait. "To lost chances, Scarlett, the only thing we truly share now," he said and emptied the glass in one go.

}}o{{

_Wade was ridiculously small for his two years, Scarlett thought when she entered her room and saw the boy playing with what once had been Melanie's dolls. Now, their silky hair was cut short and Melanie and Scarlett in their free time sewed a couple of improvised uniforms for them from rests of fabric they found in the attic. Aunt Pitty sent Wade upstairs an hour ago, so that Prissy could help Cookie prepare a small birthday party for him, a seldom celebration they could afford those days, while Uncle Peter waited for his young mistresses by the hospital._

_When Scarlett and Melanie returned home a couple of minutes earlier, Pittypat nodded at them that all was prepared and they could get Wade. Giving Pitty a rare, thankful smile, Scarlett swiftly washed her hands and face and straightening her skirts for the occasion, she went upstairs to bring Wade Hampton down. The boy knew there would be a surprise for him, aunt Melly told him in the morning so that he would stay put and quiet in his mother's room until all was prepared. When mother came to retrieve him, he flashed her a small, conspiratorial smile: "Wade quiet, muvver."_

_As he walked towards her on his short legs, his makeshift soldiers forgotten in the middle of their battle, Wade's brown eyes shone with happiness that Scarlett had never before seen in them and she quite unpredictably felt delighted herself, proud of having such a well-behaved son. "Yes, Wade, honey, you have been very good, and mother is very proud of you," she said sincerely, bowing a bit to caress her son's brown hair as he embraced her legs. Then, Scarlett found his hand in her skirts, took it in hers and asked: "Will this young gentleman accompany me downstairs?" and Wade nodded eagerly. _

_Hand in hand, mother and son walked down the stairs, awaited by the small group of well-wishers in the parlor. Melanie, her eyes full, handed Scarlett Charles's sword, and Scarlett knelt in front of her small son and held the sword out for him. "This is a very special present for our little soldier, Wade Hampton. Charles, your father, fought with it in the war and he would want you to have it now. Guard it well, honey." Scarlett finished and let the boy touch the blade. When she though, he had enough time to admire the sword, she slowly handed it to Melanie and embraced Wade, kissing him on both cheeks. "Happy birthday, darling." _

_Now it was Melanie's turn to kneel in front of Wade: "Darling, remember forever that your grandfather, Colonel William Hamilton, received that sword from his staff for his courage, and your father, my brother Charlie, joined Colonel Wade Hampton, whose name you carry, dear, with the very same sword, to bravely fight for our Confederation. Both your father and grandfather were great soldiers, darling. Now, their sword is yours. You will make us all very proud, Wade Hampton Hamilton, if you use it as bravely as your father and grandfather did one day. I am sure you will grow up to be a brave soldier just like them." And Melanie, unashamedly crying out of sorrow for the two men lost and pride over their braveness took Wade in her arms and kissed him as well. "Happy second birthday, Wade Hampton," she said and caressed his hair that together with the soft brown eyes reminded her so very much of her deceased brother. _

_The scene shifted and Scarlett was at Tara. She had Melanie's baby in her arms and a several months older Wade was tightly holding on her skirts, the Yankees searching their home. Stoically, Scarlett let them take the jewelery and kill and steal their animals, hens, ducks, geese, even the sow. She didn't say a word when they crushed the expensive mirrors and china, when they were ripping open the mattresses and feather beds with their bayonets so that she and the two frightened children stood in a rain of feathers. But then one of the soldiers brought Charles's sword to his sergeant and she had to fight over her boy's inheritance. _

_Finally, the sergeant grinned at her. "We'll leave her thet to remember us by," he told to his soldier and S__carlett took the returned sword, not even saying "Thank you." Why should she thank these thieves for returning her own property to her, she thought, and held the sword against her while the little private argued with the sergeant. _

_"By God, I'll give these damn Rebels something to remember me by," the private said finally when he didn't win the argument, eying Scarlett hatefully, and turned toward the back of the house. Scarlett breathed out, feeling that Wade's trembling lessened somewhat and grateful for that. If only they would leave soon, if only her family was alright, she thought, and then, finally, the Yankees were riding away, the horses loaded with their animals, blankets, clothing or pictures._

_Helplessly, Scarlett watched the negro cabins with the precious cotton inside burn, her eyes full of angry tears. Her left hand still held Wade's sword, the right was clutching Beau to her chest, and somewhere down, behind her skirts, she knew Wade was hiding. She was glad that there was no wind today and the house was to survive this terrible day and the fire. And then she smelt it, the smoke that spread through the house – and saw it come out of the kitchen. _

_Horror-struck, she ran towards the room, laying the baby down on the sofa and deliberating herself of Wade's grip as she hasted. She saw the lit logs all over the wooden floor of the kitchen and started to combat the fire, pouring water on the flames and beating them with a rug. But there were still more and more of them, the fire larger and the smoke thicker and she couldn't breath. For whatever reason, she though that Melanie must appear at any moment and would help her then and the knowledge helped her to remain standing and fighting. But the other woman wasn't coming, the baby was crying and Wade, coughing, kept shouting his "Muvver, muvver!" _

_Melly, where are you, Scarlett thought desperately, beating another flame while three new appeared in front of her. She tried to beat them too but found that she was becoming weaker and her fight slower, and then, suddenly, she slipped and fell on the floor, the flames taking her and the smoke suffocating her. Too weak to stand on her own, she once more thought of her sister-in-law and attempted to call her: "Melly! ... Melly!" As she called, knowing she was dying, she suddenly thought that Melanie couldn't come because the baby killed her, and the knowledge shook her to the core. Sorrowfully, she whispered one last time: "Melly." and let the threatening tears of grief and fear overcome her. _

}}o{{

"Scarlett," Rhett was shaking her, his other large and yet gentle hand over her mouth, "wake up. You will wake the children, if you continue to shout like that."

She came to herself and eyed him in astonishment. This was not Tara and there was no smoke and no fire at all – she must have dreamed it all. Scarlett sighed and whispered, unbelievably relieved: "It was not true."

"No, Scarlett, you only had a nightmare," Rhett said laconically, letting go of her and leaning on the nearby wall. "May I suggest you don't fall asleep in your children's room if you are about to have one?"

His words hurt, though his tone held a caring hint about it. "What have you dreamed about to call Mrs. Wilkes so desperately, my pet? Not her husband, I shall hope."

"Don't say things like that, Rhett," Scarlett pleaded weakly, letting go of Ella's hand and tucking it below the blankets. Both Ella and her brother were still sleeping peacefully and Scarlett was thankful for that. She attempted to stand and leave the room, so that their possible argument wouldn't disturb the children, but her legs obviously fell asleep as she dozed in sitting, and she stumbled, almost falling at Ella, be it not for Rhett's arm that timely caught her.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, you cannot even say good-night to your children and not make mess out of it, can you?" he mocked her but still help her out of the room and towards her bedroom. At its threshold he stopped and bowed. "You will manage from here, Mrs. Butler, I am sure."

Her legs were indeed cooperating with her again but she desperately didn't want to be alone in her bedroom, didn't want the dream to return. It hurt too much to think about Melanie being dead or dying and she once more hoped that Rhett might help her to stop the dangerous thoughts.

Looking at the floor, her hands wriggled nervously, she asked quietly: "Would you mind terribly to stay with me for a moment? Until I fall asleep again? I don't want the dream to return. I cannot bear it now..."

Rhett eyed her guardedly, reluctant to join her in her bedroom, if only for a couple of minutes. But he didn't leave and she remained hopeful. "Please, Rhett?" she whispered, her eyes still at the carpet. Rhett heard the suppressed tears behind her words and finally find himself nodding. "Until you fall asleep," he agreed softly and opened the door to her sanctuary, in the first time in what felt like ages entering her bedroom.

He found himself a seat and quietly observed her as she took off her clothes, even helping her with the laces of her corset so that she didn't have to call for Prissy this late at night. Finally, she was finished, her slender body robbed in a white nightshirt and she climbed into the bed he sat next to, and pulled the blanket over herself. For a while, they were quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Then, he quietly offered: "I am sorry I wasn't there for Wade and Ella these past few weeks. But I cannot look at them and not think of Bonnie."

He rather heard than saw her nodding, the lamps extinguished so that she could sleep. "You don't have to excuse yourself, Rhett. I know how much you loved her." He heard her swallow and she finished in a whisper, knowing that there might not be any other opportunity to say those words. "I am sorry for all the things I told you when she died. I was only very much hurting myself and I needed someone to blame. I know you didn't kill her..."

He was astonished to hear her say those words. He still thought otherwise, but it warmed him to hear her say them. The silence that ruled between them now was a comfortable one and Scarlett almost managed to doze off when he started to speak again. "You really fear for Mrs. Wilkes, Scarlett, don't you?" Rhett asked, finally believing her.

"Yes, I do," he heard her whisper, "very much, Rhett. I have lost so many. I cannot imagine that she would leave me too. I know you don't believe me, and quite frankly I don't understand it myself, but at some point I stopped hating her and now I really do care for her. You must believe me. It has nothing to do with Ashley."

Nothing and everything, Rhett thought, once more surprised at the tone she spoke with when mentioning the honorable Mr. Wilkes. "I believe you," he assured her and stared in the darkness in front of himself. "She told you she was pregnant?" he asked after a while, for whatever reason wanting to know what had transpired.

"Don't laugh but I have overheard Doctor Meade mentioning the possibility. Melly only confirmed it to me when we visited with her," Scarlett replied quietly.

"And the good doctor said she wouldn't survive it?" Rhett tried to validate the information.

Scarlett sighed, swallowing the once more threatening tears. "He said the baby would either seriously harm or kill her," she repeated the words. "He told Mrs. Meade not to count on Melly's help with any Old Guard's functions in the upcoming months. But, Rhett, he said also before she was not to have any more children, why, even with Beau he said it would be dangerous. And old Doctor Fontaine at Tara said much the same..."

"But Miss Melanie still wanted the child," Rhett completed for her.

Once more, he heard Scarlett nod. "She once told me she wanted a dozen and I remember to think how she could wish but didn't have the figure for it. Oh, Rhett, I wished her dead so many times, and now, now, she is going to die and I want her to live so much. What have I done?" She burst into tears once more and after a while, Rhett found himself bowing over her and running a hesitant hand down her hair.

"Miss Melanie is still alive, Scarlett, and until she lives there is hope," he offered a long time ago overheard wisdom. He felt her nod beneath his touch but the tears were still running. He softly chuckled. "I can even accompany you to Doctor Meade to learn his advice if you want me to. I don't think our reputation can get any worse in this town – and it doesn't matter anymore anyhow." His voice turned cold once more and the tone stopped her tears.

"We have two more children, Rhett, it matters for them," she said quietly, starting him. Never before had she referred to Wade and Ella like that.

"Yes, that we have," he sighed, hurting over Bonnie's loss but knowing she was right. Just this afternoon they might have lost another of them and he didn't think he could bear it. Recalling that, he understood Scarlett's current fears better.

"You know I like Mrs. Wilkes very much, Scarlett. If our god-damned money can help anyhow, you may have as much of it as you want to try to save her. I suggest you ask Doctor Meade if there is a specialist who could help her and we can get him here or her to him." Here, he sighed. "I cannot believe that I am saying it but you should also look into Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes' household, Scarlett, since I don't think your dear Ashley brings quite enough money for Miss Melly to put a substantial meal on the table regularly. Knowing my mother, I would even say that all that is there goes to your beloved Mr. Wilkes and Beau..."

"...and Jonas and Dilcey," Scarlett finished, seeing themselves back at Tara and recalling how both she and Melanie left their food to their children. She understood now also how similar Melly was to her mother and remembered that Ellen had died because she overworked and starved herself so that the others had enough on their plates. "I cannot believe it has never occurred to me to do it before," Scarlett berated herself angrily. "I knew Ashley was not earning in his mill. And if he now works only with freed slaves, he is likely as bad off as before, if not worse. Remind me why I sold the mills to him?"

It was a rhetorical question but Rhett decided that it was long pass the time that she knew some truths. If he was to stay in this house, and he couldn't imagine leaving her right now, not in this situation, despite he had planned to, he would do anything in his power to ensure they treated each other civilly for a change. "You were ill, Scarlett," he said quietly, "and needed your rest. I thought the store would be quite enough distraction for you. I didn't want you to run the mills as well."

The silence that followed was overwhelming. Rhett found himself to hold back a breath, not quite sure what would be her reaction and not wanting to face another angry outburst from her side. But the words were said and he couldn't take them back now. He leaned back in his chair and waited for her reaction.

Scarlett was quiet for a very long time. _Rhett, who had said he would never support Ashley Wilkes, gave him money to buy her mills? And Ashley accepted?_ She couldn't quite imagine that. _No, not Ashley, she would have seen on him he was lying to her. Melly then,_ Scarlett thought startled, and much to Rhett's surprise finally whispered: "Another thing I owe her, then. Thank you for telling me."

Rhett was not quite able to hide his astonishment over her reaction. He ran a hand through his hair and said slowly, as if not fully believing it. "You are growing, Scarlett. I expected you to berate me over this, to be angry both with me and Miss Melanie once you found out."

Once again, she remained silent for several long moments. Then she acknowledged his words. "I suppose you are right. But, Rhett, I really wish it wouldn't need to take such drastic measures."

"As do I, my pet, as do I," he nodded in the darkness. "Try to get some sleep now, you need your rest before starting this new crusade of yours."

He remained sitting in his chair next to her bed and listened to her breathing. Much as Ella's and Wade's soft breathing managed to calm her before, her regular intake and outtake of breath helped him now. He thought she was long sleeping when she sleepily said: "Thank you, Rhett."

He didn't know if she spoke about the mills or tonight but found out it didn't matter to him. What mattered was her leaning on him for help, a small miracle in itself, and him feeling needed and appreciated. Maybe, just maybe, they still had a little chance to make this marriage work.

}}o{{


	6. Chapter 6

**Overheard**

**Part 6**

_A/N: Beta read by skyebugs. Thank you! (-:_

_Skyebugs means that Melanie and Ashley don't share a bedroom at this point because canon Melly dies in one bedroom while Ashley speaks with Scarlett in another one. I have given it a thought and IMO they did share bedroom before Melly became ill, but put her in a guest room (or rather former India's room) so that she had her quiet. I would however like to hear your thoughts on this topic, so that I can possibly fix this chapter accordingly. (-: _

}}o{{

Scarlett and Rhett weren't the only ones in Atlanta who couldn't sleep that night. Melanie Wilkes was lying quietly next to Ashley, pretending to be asleep so that he wouldn't worry while a wild turmoil of thoughts ran through her head. She knew she was taking a big risk in becoming pregnant again – Doctor Meade had been blunt enough when he explained the dangers to her. For all her courage when she argued with the other ladies of Atlanta about the Yankees' graves or defended Scarlett's or even Captain Butler's reputation, she feared the old Doctor's reaction when he would find out she was with a child again, a thing he had repeatedly forbid her and Ashley to even attempt. Melanie was afraid of his condemning words much more than she had been to hear Scarlett telling her off for risking her life, and there her sister-in-law's words could be sharp if she decided to use them as a weapon.

Judging by his regular soft breathing, Ashley was asleep now, and Melanie ran a loving hand over her still flat belly. The baby was Scarlett's as much as hers, she thought, and recalled the night when she and Ashley had finally agreed to go against Doctor Meade's orders.

_She had been crying that night, a luxury she had to postpone until the late evening because that day they had buried darling Bonnie and both Scarlett __and__ Captain Butler looked as if they would collapse right __there__ in the graveyard, Scarlett's eyes dry by her sheer __power__ of will only__,__ or so Melanie thought, and Captain Butler's red and terribly empty. The funeral __feast__ that followed needed a host but neither of the parents of the little sweet girl remembered by that meal __was__ in __any__ shape to take care of their guests beyond accepting their condolences, so Melanie took over for them. Being__ Bonnie Blue's godmother gave her the right to step in for her parents._

_When the long, sad day ended and Ashley escorted her home, she let him disrobe her and put her to bed. It had been long since she had needed such comfort and she loved Ashley for understanding her so well as to help her that way. She remembered lying in his arms, her slender body shaking with sobs, and his voice whispering nonsensical words of comfort to her._

"_She was like my daughter, Ashley, my own little girl, when she was playing with Beau, Ella and Wade in our yard, and she was such a happy child, __so __sweet and nice. Do you know I envied Scarlett for both her and Ella? Before Beau was born I envied her even for Wade. Oh, Ashley, I am such a bad sister-in-law," Melanie sighed between her tears and Ashley embraced her tighter, inwardly shuddering over his own failings towards her._

_For a while, it was quiet in the small bedroom, Melanie's tears __having finally__ ebbed. Then, Melanie, hesitantly, quietly said: "Beau is already so big, Ashley. If only we could have another baby! I would so very much wish __for__ a little girl. We don't have __so__ much money as Scarlett and Captain Butler, but we could afford having another child, couldn't we, Ashley?"_

_She felt Ashley __kiss the__ top of her head and __she__ smiled softly in the darkness around them. "Please, Ashley, could we try it? Just tonight, I promise, if __God__wants__ to grant me my wish."_

_Ashley's hold on her tightened even more, so that it almost became unpleasant. Melanie heard him breath harshly, trying to find strength in himself to decline her plea. After a while, his arms loosened and he hoarsely whispered: "Our wish, dear." _

_Melanie turned to him, her eyes shining with happiness despite the darkness, and kissed him. "Thank you," she replied equally quietly and they made love, slowly and hesitantly as if it __was __their first time – and in many ways __it was, because__ Ashley didn't think of Scarlett and her more __desirable__ body even __once__, unlike many previous nights in his and Melanie's __marital__ life, __when,__ no matter if they had simply rested next to each other or made love, __Scarlett had been present in his thoughts most of the time__. _

Yes, the baby was as much Scarlett's as Melanie's because without Scarlett and darling Bonnie it would have never been created – and Melanie knew that if the worst came to happen and she died delivering it to the world, Scarlett would take it for her own just like she had once promised to do with Beau. Melanie would then be able to go in peace, though she very much wished to live to see her baby girl – or baby boy, she would welcome both with open arms – grow up. Picturing that miracle, Melanie finally fell asleep, a happy smile gracing her lips.

}}o{{

Scarlett woke up at dawn, just when the first rays of sun made their way into her bedroom and she was startled to find Rhett sleeping in the hard chair next to her bed. He looked unbelievably tired and spent, his face ashen, the dark circles below his eyes even more pronounced than the day before, the lines in his face deep from sorrow.

Scarlett's heart ached at the sight and she longed to raise her hand, caress his face and take his anxiety away. But she didn't dare to touch him, didn't dare to disturb the fragile peace that ruled between them since the previous evening.

"Oh Rhett," she whispered, her voice barely audible, the most she allowed herself to risk, "I am so very sorry." Staring in his face, she felt hot, sorrowful teardrops starting to run down her face. Gradually, she wept herself to sleep, somehow managing to stay absolutely quiet, wishing with all her heart that Rhett got at least some very needed rest; the wet trails on her cheeks finally becoming the only witnesses of her awaking.

Rhett woke up shortly after she had fallen asleep again, and first he heartily swore because his back hurt like hell after the night he had spent in the hard chair. Then he recalled that the chair was Scarlett's and his wife slept in the very same room – and his tired eyes fell on her face, immediately spotting the remaining wetness.

He too was about to touch her cheeks, wanting to dry the rest of her tears, but he didn't find the courage to act either. All was too fragile between them for the moment and he hesitated to destroy what very likely was the last chance the two of them had.

He got out of the chair, straightening his aching back. Deeply grateful that his previous oaths hadn't awoken Scarlett, he successfully avoided another vocal display of his annoyance with his hurting body and once more took his wife in.

In her large bed, Scarlett looked like a lost child, her still wet cheeks telling him the truth about how much she was aching inwardly herself. He sighed, thinking that they both probably needed to share their grief – feeling sad that he couldn't offer that courtesy.

}}o{{

The breakfast that morning was a late affair for both of them. Scarlett slept late into the morning, as was her custom – and Rhett somehow managed to almost beat her at that, once he finally rested in a genuine, comfortable bed. He was surprised that he could sleep at all, but the rest he got wasn't unwelcome at all – after many days of the contrary, Rhett finally felt alive, even if his heart still ached a lot.

They ate quietly, neither of them attempting to speak beyond the greetings they had exchanged at the beginning and Rhett asking Scarlett to pass him the salt. But the silence was a comfortable one and when Wade and Ella interrupted it with their bickering in the hall, Scarlett actually smiled.

But her smile soon changed into a sad frown. "Ella is going to be sad when Wade and Beau are both at school again," Scarlett noted quietly, staring in front of her. Unvoiced _now that Bonnie is no longer around_ hanged in the air between them.

"We should be very happy that Mrs. Meade accepted to tutor Wade with the Old Guard's children, Scarlett," Rhett said practically, his voice neutral by force of will only. He too was missing Bonnie's presence in the house now more than during the whole morning.

"I know," Scarlett nodded simply, finally understanding. "Another thing we are indebted to Melly for."

"There are many things we are indebted to Miss Melanie for, my pet, aren't there?" Rhett couldn't keep himself from mocking her a little. "I have always felt you don't appreciate the lady nearly enough."

Scarlett looked at him, her eyes equally ashamed and hurt by his words. "I didn't know what she meant to me. I didn't understand it, Rhett, not until Doctor Meade said she might die in the next few months."

"It's good then that you saw the light before it was too late," Rhett said, surprisingly quite kindly. "Try to show it to her but don't overdo it, my dear, or poor Mrs. Wilkes shall die of shock and not her pregnancy."

"I won't," Scarlett agreed quietly. Then she gazed at him once more. "Will you stay until Doctor Meade comes to see Ella?" she inquired hopefully, dreading the news about Melanie's state should the Doctor decide to share with her.

Rhett stared at her for a long moment, unsure as what to say – he didn't want to spend much time in the monstrosity of a house where everything reminded him of Bonnie. But he recalled how lost Scarlett looked that very morning and finally gave a curt nod. "I don't have any other plans," he declared and reached for the newspaper to occupy his time until the Doctor arrived.

}}o{{

_A/N: I __dug__ my sources for information on schools in 1860s and 1870s in Georgia and Atlanta, coming so far as to not only consult the Internet but also the library of our University History Department! So far, I can tell that white children in the American South during the Civil War and the Reconstruction Era were more often home or privately educated than the children in the North._

_Public School System in Atlanta was created by the middle of 1870s, but in its beginning it was not very popular __with__ the traditional inhabitants of the town. Hence, the "Old Guard's" children most definitely did not attend that type of school until some time later. GWTW gives Mrs. Meade as teacher, so I took the liberty to give her a whole small class of Old Guard's children (plus Wade Hampton on Melanie's interference). _

_The majority of schools at that time btw __were__ one sex only, and while the girls formed ¼ of College students by 1870s, they were not required to attend any other school before (that was actually also Scarlett's case – she only ever attended the Fayetteville Academy). The classes at this time were often still age mixed – young boys/girls/children (in 170 co-educational schools in the whole US by 1870) shared the teacher with teenagers. It was only in the 1870s that this policy started to change itself to the system we know now. _

_From: Ray B. Browse, Lawrence A. Kreiser Jr., The Civil War and Reconstruction (American Popular Culture Through History), 1__st__ edition from 2003 – chapter The World of Youth. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Overheard**

**Part 7**

_A/N: I love GWTW to pieces. I don't enjoy much the happenings in the last chapters, true, but without them the book wouldn't be the same. And we wouldn't be here writing fanfiction to it either, I suppose. Anyway, there is a thing that bothers me a lot in the last chapters of GWTW – namely Scarlett's trip to Marietta just before Melanie's death. I don't understand why she would go there – they have no relatives there, she has very few friends – all of them living in Atlanta (Melanie and Ashley) or around Tara. And, face it, she is also not a person to do a sight-seeing. So why Marietta? It simply doesn't make sense. Therefore I went through the book once more and found out that Frank had some business connection in Marietta – and here we are, I decided that Scarlett had a supplier there for her shop. I hope you will all agree with this solution. (-: _

_A/N 2: Many thanks to __skyebugs for beta reading. (-: _

}}o{{

Rhett had finished reading the newspaper and was now pacing the room up and down, becoming increasingly impatient. Finally, he turned to Scarlett, who was bent over a letter to her supplier in Marietta, a substitute for what had originally been planned a personal visit to that town in the upcoming weeks. In the current situation, Scarlett refused to leave Atlanta, fearful that something bad might happen to Melanie during her absence.

Her mind completely focused on the possible loss of Melanie, Scarlett rather conveniently forgot that the trip to Marietta had originally been planned as a respite for Wade and Ella as well. Similarly to their parents, the children were greatly affected by Bonnie's death, behaving now more timidly than ever, and living in their mourning household obviously wasn't helping them at all. Fond of Melanie as he was, Rhett had approved of the change in Scarlett's plans with a single nod while he was making his way through an article on the current business standings right after breakfast.

Now, two hours later, Scarlett had her letter to Marietta almost finished. When Rhett interrupted her with a question, she looked at him therefore without the frown that usually threatened when she was disturbed while dealing with her business.

"When is the good doctor supposed to come, Scarlett?" Rhett questioned, longing to leave the grief-stricken house, terribly quiet now that Wade and Ella sat with their books in one of the rooms across the hall.

Scarlett rubbed her eyes. "He said he would come late in the morning or early in the afternoon, but most likely before lunch." She paused, gazing at the clock that displayed ten after one – the lunch would be served in twenty minutes. She frowned a bit and added in an angrier tone: "I only hope he is taking the time to scold Melly for her foolishness. The ninny has certainly earned it for risking this much. I only regret that I wasn't able to give her a piece of my mind yesterday."

Rhett raised an eyebrow, taking in Scarlett's harsh words and the unmatching tone in which his hot-tempered wife pronounced the word "ninny." It was no pretense, he reassured himself, Scarlett had finally come to appreciate Miss Melanie.

"My pet," Rhett said fondly, an amused smirk appearing on his lips, "if you with your sharp tongue were not able to scold Mrs. Wilkes, don't count on the good doctor to do it in your place. The lady is well loved in Atlanta and I cannot imagine a person raising their voice at her – with the single exception of you, _her beloved sister-in-law." _The last words were meant to hurt and they indeed did cut to Scarlett's heart. But before she could defend herself, Rhett continued. "Either you gather the courage, my dear, or nobody would tell Miss Melanie how very unwise her doing was."

Scarlett frowned at him, not exactly sure if he was teasing her or trying to make her angry. "I assure you that I won't keep silent. Melly would not be with child again if not for Ashley and I fully intend to tell him what I think of cowards like him as soon as I see him!" she snapped in Rhett's direction and finished her half-abandoned letter with an angry signature.

Rhett smirked once more, for a moment forgetting the great emptiness in his heart – and for whatever reason enjoying their quarrel. They had been impersonally polite to each other in the last two years since the miscarriage and especially in the recent month after Bonnie's death, and having this row of sorts with her felt simply alive. "I would very much like to see that, my dear," Rhett said lazily, awaiting a furious reaction from her side.

When it never came, he marveled once more at the change in his wife. "You still manage to surprise me, Scarlett," he said quietly, sincerely, the mocking put aside for the moment as he recalled, with returning pain, the reasons for the change in her. Then the old fear that she would use his weakness against him coupled with a new concern over how this changed Scarlett might react, and Rhett turned from her, reaching for his cigars. "I will be on the front porch," he announced casually and swiftly left the room that had once more started to suffocate him, leaving Scarlett dumbfounded over his last words.

}}o{{

It was well after lunch when Doctor Meade, delayed by a hypochondriac patient of his, finished his inspection of Ella's injury and rebandaged the little girl's arm. "There you go, my brave young lady. Keep the bandage dry and clean and I will come along in a few days to pull out the stitches."

"Will it hurt?" Ella wanted to know, suspiciously eying her new bandage.

"Only a little, my dear. Nothing like yesterday, I promise." The old man smiled kindly at the child.

Ella nodded. "Then you can come and pull them out," she agreed, immediately blushing. She would have deserted the room then but Scarlett caught her before she had the chance. "Have you not forgotten something, Ella?" Scarlett asked sternly, relieved to somewhat delay the moment she and Rhett would be alone with Doctor Meade and he would be able to tell them the news about Melanie.

Ella looked at her mother, somewhat frightened, and Scarlett sighed. "Now, Ella Lorena, I trust you know your manners?"

The little girl blushed once more, finally understanding what her mother wanted from her. She turned back to the old doctor and said timidly: "Thank you, Doctor Meade." It didn't seem enough to her, however, so she politely added: "Please, come soon to pull out the stitches."

Scarlett made a face, shocked at Ella's behavior, Rhett's tired face brightened with a fleeting smile, and the doctor openly laughed at the invitation. "Done, I will come along in a few days just as I have promised. Good-bye, Miss Ella."

Ella returned the greeting, wide-eyed at the grown-up address, and ran out of the room.

Now Scarlett and Rhett were alone with the doctor, who was packing his satchel. When he finished, he sighed and turned to the pair. "Scarlett, there is another matter I would like to speak to you about."

Scarlett nodded, bracing herself. "Is it alright if Rhett stays as well?" she asked hesitantly, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Doctor Meade looked at Rhett, who had remained in the room for the whole time the doctor tended to Ella. While the man had a glass of whiskey in his hand, he was exceptionally sober. "The matter I would like to address is rather private, Scarlett," Doctor Meade said, turning his eyes back to her. "It would be highly unorthodox to speak of it in the presence of a man."

Scarlett nodded, not about to argue. To Rhett she looked like a lost little girl once more, and he suddenly felt a new desire to protect her against the whole world. "We think we know what you would like to talk about," Rhett said cautiously, addressing the Doctor. "If it is the unfortunate state of Mrs. Wilkes, Scarlett was the one to send Miss Melanie to see you. She has my promise to support Mrs. Wilkes's healing in any way possible."

Rhett turned to Scarlett and took her hand. He squeezed it in silent support and was about to leave when the old doctor interrupted him, changing his mind at the sight. "You may stay, Captain Butler. I understand that your wife might need your support. God knows you have been through a lot recently."

"Thank you," Scarlett whispered rather than said, still holding on to Rhett's warm hand. She welcomed his presence and care.

The doctor nodded. "Very well then. You seem to already know the most important part. I thank you, Scarlett, for making Miss Melanie come and see me already now. I know you ladies prefer to wait a bit but this time it is very lucky that we know about this pregnancy early."

Scarlett nodded. She raised her eyes at the doctor and after a moment of hesitance reluctantly asked: "I... I have heard that... please, don't get me wrong, Doctor Meade, but in this situation I do not see any other possibility... I know that some women were helped to have a miscarriage. Would it be a solution... would you be prepared to do it for Melanie?"

Doctor Meade eyed Scarlett sternly. "Yes, young lady," he said, his tone as strict as his demeanor. "This is indeed happening in some places. But, as I think you well know, I see each life as a gift from God and I would indeed not be prepared to terminate it. Moreover, I can assure you that your sister-in-law very much wishes to have this child and would be unwilling to go through such a procedure even if I was of another opinion."

Scarlett bowed her head. "I know," she whispered brokenly and Doctor Meade thought to hear a few sobs escaping the iron woman. Captain Butler in the very least pulled out his handkerchief and handed it wordlessly to his wife.

"What can be done then?" Rhett asked pragmatically, while Scarlett dried her eyes.

Doctor Meade sighed. "Not much, I am afraid. But there are a few things that may hopefully make the difference." He looked at Scarlett again. "You were a war bride, Scarlett, weren't you? Is it right to assume that you do not know much about Charles's and Melanie's mother?"

Scarlett gave a nod. "We had been married for 3 months before Charles died, and engaged for one. I only knew that both his parents were dead. Melly doesn't speak of her mother much."

"She hardly knew her, Scarlett. Mrs. Hamilton died when Melanie was as old as your Ella Lorena is now."

"Oh. I didn't know," Scarlett looked taken aback.

"That's quite alright. What you should know is that she died of tuberculosis and I have feared for a time that Miss Melly has inherited the illness from her. You probably know that her and Ashley's wedding was postponed because she was ill, am I right?"

Scarlett mutely nodded.

"That was the time I really feared for the girl. But somehow she managed to get better and she even survived the war, mostly thanks to you I suppose, without getting worse. But you know how the situation was after the war and how much money Ashley Wilkes really brings home, don't you?" These were things people usually didn't speak about, at least not outside the family. But Doctor Meade was clearly determined to make Scarlett see.

Scarlett folded the borrowed handkerchief, taking her time to answer. "Ashley is not... very good in business, if that is what you want me to say, Doctor Meade. I never knew he would be like that when I asked him to run the mill. He probably would have done much better in the bank that he wanted to join, up in the North. I... I am sorry I kept him and Melanie here."

This information was clearly new for Doctor Meade, since he looked startled. "So that was your doing, Scarlett," he said thoughtfully. "I was almost sure that Frank asked him to assist you. In that case, I suppose we should be thankful to you for keeping Miss Melly in Atlanta – not the other way around. It was probably also beneficial for her health, for in the North it is much colder."

"As I was saying," he continued, "Miss Melanie has a tendency to tuberculosis, or more precisely the bodily weakness that is one of its preliminary stages. There are three main ways to fight the illness – living in a mild climate, getting enough rest and regularly eating substantial meals. The last one is crucial, to be completely frank with you – and I think that all of us know that this is not exactly what Miss Melanie allows herself. I would like you, Scarlett, to persuade her to take better care of herself now – for as much as I have ordered her to stay on bed rest, it will not help her unless the other things change too. It was unfortunate that Ashley preferred to enlarge his share in the mills to support his family."

The doctor finished with a sigh and was about to reach for his bag and leave when he noticed the look Scarlett was giving Rhett. "He couldn't do differently, could he?" she asked quietly, interested despite herself.

Rhett was returning her stare, not sure if he wanted to answer, and more particularly if he wanted to do so in front of Doctor Meade. But Scarlett had already asked in the other man's presence, so there was not much to change about that. "No, he couldn't," he said finally, equally quietly. "Mrs. Wilkes took care of that."

Scarlett nodded and looked at Doctor Meade once more. "I will do what I can. Thank you for telling me – and coming to see Ella."

Doctor Meade was eying the pair with a strangely respectful glimmer in his eyes. _So Captain Butler was the one to send the mysterious money to Ashley, so that the man could overtake the mills. And the despised, __headstrong__ O'Hara girl saved Miss Melanie __for__ Atlanta when Ashley was all prepared to move __up North__. _He shook his head. Miracles were obviously happening – hopefully God would grant them another one and preserve Miss Melly and her child.

"You are quite welcome, Scarlett." Doctor Meade said aloud and astonished Scarlett when he reached for her hand, bowed over it and kissed it – something he hadn't done since her dance at the Bazaar.

The doctor stepped back then and looked at the Butlers. "Please, take care of yourself – the both of you," he said, pointedly looking at the glass of whiskey in Rhett's hand. "I will send word through Betsy when I will come to pull Ella's stitches out. Have a good day!"

Scarlett stared behind him. "Can you explain to me what has just occurred?" she asked Rhett bewildered when the house door closed behind the doctor's back.

"I would say that the good doctor has just discovered that your stubbornness has its uses – and decided that he was willing to overlook some of your flaws for the sake of Miss Melly," Rhett laughed quietly. "Congratulations, Scarlett, it certainly took you shorter to regain his respect than it did me."

"I will go for a walk now," he added, looking at her bemused face with long-forgotten tenderness. "We can speak of what can be done for Miss Melanie when I return." 

Scarlett wordlessly nodded, still wondering about the strange occurrence. Rhett was already by the house door when she spoke again. "Thank you," he heard her saying. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and gave a nod. "You are welcome," he whispered for himself and swiftly left the house.

}}o{{


End file.
